Hypercube
Hypercube is a type of Special Gem that appears in the that first appeared in Bejeweled 2. Overview It is created when the player matches 5 (or more in Bejeweled 2) gems in a row. It can also be found occasionally buried in the dirt in Diamond Mine, where the player has to unbury it in order to be usable. It can also be made by matching 7 gems in a T shape in Bejeweled 2, although if the cube remains on the board when the player levels up, a glitch occurs where it is replaced by a normal gem. When swapped with any gem, it zaps all gems of that color off the board. Annihilator Starting with Bejeweled Blitz, if a Hypercube is swapped with another Hypercube, it will destroy all gems on the board in addition to a multi-colored lightning strike. Known as the Annihilator in Bejeweled 3, it is useful when the player is about to run out of moves, as it can take out a lot of the gems in the board. Combination effects In Bejeweled Stars, this Special Gem can be swapped with other Special Gems in order to produce the following effects: *Flame Gem/Star Gem: Detonates Special Gems of the same color and turns all normal gems of the same color into Flame Gems or Star Gems respectively. *Hypercube (or DarkSphere): Clears the board, as of Bejeweled Blitz. Trivia General *This gem is not available in the Bejeweled Board Game. *In Bejeweled 3 and 3-D versions of Bejeweled Blitz (e.g. PC version), the Hypercube gives off rainbow mist if the player looks closely. * Starting with Bejeweled Blitz, it has mysterious-looking patterns on the sides of it representing all the primary and secondary colors if the player looks closely. * A Hypercube in Euclidean space refers to a theoretical solid with all regular quadrilateral sides in four-dimensional space. Specific to Bejeweled 2 *Matching a Hypercube with another one will only clear other Hypercubes on the board. *In the early versions, the Hypercube was bubble-shaped. *According to evidence found inside the game files, Hypercubes were originally known as Wildcard Destroyers. *If Hardware Acceleration is enabled, this Special Gem makes a 'morphing square' animation. *Detonating a Power Gem close to it will cause them to explode with rainbow-colored particles instead of activating its function. Specific to Bejeweled 3 *In Ice Storm, Diamond Mine, and some Quests in Quest mode, Hypercubes are sometimes dropped onto the board. *Matching 2 Hypercubes together would sometimes restore Hypercubes back onto the board: two Hypercubes in Classic mode and Zen mode; and only one Hypercube in Ice Storm mode. *Detonating a Flame Gem near a Hypercube in Quests such as Butterflies will cause it to zap gems of the same color as the Flame Gem detonated near it or a random color. *Matching 2 Hypercubes for the first time gives the player the Elite Badge, Annihilator. Specific to Bejeweled Stars * Hypercubes in Bejeweled Stars looks like a 2x2x2 Rubik's cube but every face is colored chrome. * Like Bejeweled Blitz, Bejeweled Blitz Live and Bejeweled 3, the Hypercube animation depicts it spinning continuously. In Bejeweled Stars an electricity-like effect is also present on the gem. * Unlike in previous Bejeweled games. Hypercubes in Bejeweled Stars destroy every gem of the same color at once. * Hypercubes can also be created by using a Hyper Swapper. Names in other languages Gallery ''Bejeweled 2'' hypercube.PNG|A Hypercube in action in the Deluxe version. Hypercube Puzzle mode icon.png|Its Puzzle mode map icon Bejeweled Blitz LIVE Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 5.46.49 AM.png|The Hypercube in Bejeweled Blitz Live. Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 5.55.59 AM.png|A Hypercube being detonated alongside a Lightning Gem. ''Bejeweled 3'' Hypercube effect B3 J2ME.png|The Hypecube's effect when matched it with Blue gems in the mobile version. Hypercube transparent-0.png|Hypercube with transparent background Category:Bejeweled 2 Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Special Gems Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled 2 Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled 3 Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled Blitz Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled Stars